TODO LO QUE DESEAS
by Recortavidas
Summary: Sabían que Zero era adicto al tacto de ambos, y no podía escoger a ninguno porque los quería a los dos. Kaname y Kaito lo amaban lo suficiente como para aceptar la situación, para abandonar rencillas y odios, solo para complacerlo a él, para amarlo a él, para ceder ante sus deseos y satisfacerlos sin remilgos. Lemon. PWP.


**TODO LO QUE DESEAS**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Sabían que Zero era adicto al tacto de ambos, y no podía escoger a ninguno porque los quería a los dos. Kaname y Kaito lo amaban lo suficiente como para aceptar la situación, para abandonar rencillas y odios, solo para complacerlo a él, para amarlo a él, para ceder ante sus deseos y satisfacerlos sin remilgos. PWP.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero x Kaito

**Clasificación:** M

**Género:** Hurt/Confort, Romance y Sobrenatural.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash, lemon, fingerfucking, trío y doble penetración.

**Spoiler:** Eh… no, hay demasiado sexo como para que haya trama y por lo tanto spoiler.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** Este one-shot forma parte de **VK GUILTY**, nuevo espacio creado exclusivamente para perversiones como estas. Bien, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo tan… porno. Sí, porno, porque ni literatura erótica ni PWP lo abarcan. Es corto y directo, porque sentía que si me extendía más pues iba a estropearlo todo. Quizás más adelante pueda ampliar una narración como esta, pero por el momento… este es mi límite. Espero que lo disfruten y que les sirva como regalo por mi larga ausencia.

* * *

— Más… más fuerte.

Zero soltó un chillido indigno cuando su deseo fue cumplido y la persona a la que estaba cabalgando durante la última media hora incrementó la velocidad de sus embates. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando concentrarse en las deliciosas sensaciones que se aglomeraban en un solo punto: su ano. Su entrada se distendía y contraía a medida que era invadida con ímpetu por el pene hinchado y caliente de su amante, chorreando de fluidos que facilitaban aún más la penetración. La dirección de las embestidas cambió ligeramente y acarició de forma fugaz una zona particularmente sensible. Un ramalazo de placer le recorrió la espalda, comenzando en la nuca hasta su entrada. Tan fuerte, tan bueno.

Kaname sonrió bajo su cuerpo, deleitándose con la visión que le estaba proporcionando. Tenías los ojos entrecerrados, brillando pálidamente con el débil atisbo de la lujuria y su boca, sonrosada, se abría y cerraba mientras suaves gimoteos se escapaban de su garganta. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y ardiendo, una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir toda su piel, deslizándose por su tez, su cuello, su pecho y su cuerpo, mezclándose con el suyo. Su cabello estaba húmedo y tenía mechones pegados en la frente y las mejillas. Kaname quiso apartárselas de la cara, pero había enterrado sus manos en su cadera, impulsándolo a subir y bajar por su longitud, controlando el ritmo de las penetraciones. Duro y rápido. Pero Zero quería más.

Deslizó sus manos por sus nalgas, deteniéndose un instante para comprobar que la velocidad o la fuerza no hubiesen disminuido, pero Zero, ayudado por sus piernas, mantenía la cadencia, descendiendo con fuerza hasta que su trasero que encontrase con sus testículos, una y otra vez. Kaname resolló con fuerza, conteniéndose para girar a su amante, enterrarlo sobre el colchón y clavarse profundamente en su interior hasta que las fuerzas se le acabasen y su deseo fuese apaciguado. Tensando la quijada para no empezar a gritar, se concentró en masajear la carne bajo sus manos, amasando y estrujando, complacido por su suavidad y firmeza. Separó sus nalgas, y jugueteó con el borde de su ano, empapado y pegajoso de fluidos y, sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo.

Zero gimió. Los brazos que había apoyado sobre el colchón, uno a cada lado de su cabeza, se doblaron por la imprevista acción. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido a causa del deseo y le dedicaban una mirada agónica, como si estuviese rogándole porque se detuviera, porque no se detuviera nunca. Kaname, consciente de sus verdaderos anhelos, detuvo la penetración, a pesar del gemido de protesta, e introdujo otro dedo, sin intenciones de extraer su falo de esa cavidad caliente y estrecha. Sin dejar de mirar a Zero, empezó a estirar el músculo, cada vez un poco más hasta que su estrecha entrada estuviese preparada.

Zero había estado gozando silenciosamente de esa caricia interna, moviéndose hacia atrás despacio para sentir aún más profundo esos dedos largos y anchos, disfrutando de la doble sensación de placer que le producían su pene y las falanges. Lanzó un débil sonido de frustración cuando sintió que la mano de Kaname le abandonaba, pero se contuvo cuando lo sintió, posicionándose tras suyo y sujetando su cintura con sus manos fuertes como Kaname hizo momentos atrás. El vello de sus piernas le hizo cosquillas y el calor de su cuerpo le estremeció, anticipándose a lo que vendría.

— ¿Estás listo, Zero? —un soplo de aire caliente impactó contra su oído cuando Kaito acopló su cuerpo al suyo lo suficiente como para que pudiese sentir la dureza de su miembro clavándose en su espalda baja. Su voz ronca lo excitó y, tembloroso, asintió.

Sin más preliminares, Kaito lo penetró. Kaname gruñó ante la sensación de otro miembro reclamando espacio dentro de ese pequeño orificio donde su pene yacía, pero ninguno podría especificar si se debe a los celos, el placer o una mezcla de ambos. Zero estaba demasiado ocupado conteniendo la respiración para preocuparse por eso. Kaito poseía un pene tan grande como el de Kaname, y a pesar de la preparación, su cuerpo se resintió por la doble penetración. Pero ignoró completamente cualquier sensación que no fuese de satisfacción, pues la experiencia era asombrosa y en absoluto placentera. Una vez que Kaito se introdujo por completo, Zero se echó para atrás, ansioso porque ambos empezasen a moverse dentro de él.

La acción les arrancó un gemido a los tres, dejándolos momentáneamente aturdidos por la descarga eléctrica que los recorrió por completo, de la cabeza a los pies. Kaname fue el primero en recuperarse y casi tan desesperado como lo estaba Zero, empezó a embestir, sin dejar de acariciar con rudeza ese pálido trasero que en ningún momento sus manos abandonaron. Kaito demoró unos segundos más en igualarlo, extasiado ante la impresión que lo sobrecogió. Penetrar a Zero, clavándose profundamente en su cuerpo, sin duda alguna era una experiencia sin precedentes, pero hacerlo mientras junto a otro pene, tan imponente como el suyo, era mil veces mejor.

Zero pronto se sumergió en un estado de éxtasis, gimoteando y chillando cuando era embestido por ambos, y sentía como un pene lo abandonaba en tanto el otro se introducía, profundo, duro y salvaje, y con la misma fuerza y el ritmo constante, salía, dejándole espacio al segundo miembro para introducirse, tan deliciosamente como el primero. Kaname y Kaito se movían en perfecta coordinación, el vampiro hacia arriba y abajo, y el cazador adelante y atrás, encontrándose y rozándose en el camino. Si bien no podían negar lo placentero que era la fricción entre sus miembros, estaban enfocados en el deleite que le producían a Zero, regocijándose con sus jadeos, atendiendo sus suplicas y aumentando el empeño en sus vaivenes.

Podría decirse que Zero se sentía orgulloso por cómo estaba aguantando los embates, pero supo que su resolución iba a desmoronarse cuando golpearon su próstata. El grito que liberó alertó a sus amantes y adivinando acertadamente qué había sucedido, iniciaron la búsqueda de su máximo placer. La penetración se hizo aún más feroz, irrumpiendo en su interior casi con violencia, y enviando a su ano a un nirvana desconocido hasta entonces. Zero llevó ambas manos a la cabecera de la cama, sosteniéndose de ella como si se tratase de un ancla, porque de lo contrario creía que iba a desplomarse sobre Kaname mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo sometido.

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido se oyó de sus labios. Estaba comenzando a sentir próxima su culminación, y quiso atender a su propio miembro, enhiesto como seguramente se hallaban los que estaban empujándolo a la cima del placer. Pero era incapaz de dejar de aferrarse a la cabecera, temeroso de que no fuese capaz de sostenerse con una sola mano. Su pene goteaba pre semen desde la punta y se veía tan erecto e hinchado, a punto de explotar. Pero las embestidas no detenían su vigor, provocándole un estremecimiento tras otro, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. El movimiento de dos poderosos miembros aumentaban el hormigueo en su ano, imposible de soportar. Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse involuntariamente, lo que no hacía sino incrementar las sensaciones.

— Po-Por… Más… m-más —consiguió balbucear después de intentar por varios minutos formular la petición en su mente.

Sus amantes lo oyeron, ambos también sintiendo cosquillas en su vientre bajo, augurando el final. Se empujaron con ímpetu dentro de Zero, adentrándose en su cuerpo sin clemencia. Kaito sintió sus testículos chocar contra Zero justo en el instante en que este se rindió y se dejó caer sobre Kaname, quien levantó su pelvis para atrapar entre sus cuerpos su miembro. El movimiento de sus cuerpos producía fricción en el pene de Zero, quien sentía cada vez más cerca el éxtasis al disfrutar de dos fuentes de placer.

El orgasmo estalló repentinamente, envolviéndolo en una cálida manta de llamas ardientes, sacudidas de placer y fluidos espesos. Su semen se esparció en el estómago de Kaname mientras un grito que lo dejaría afónico se escuchó por toda la habitación. Zero enterró sus dedos en los hombros de Kaname, tensándose y observando puntos negros tras sus párpados.

Kaname se detuvo y Kaito lo imitó. La liberación de Zero indujo a su ano a estrecharse, encerrando a ambos miembros en un abrazo férreo, exprimiéndolos y llevándolos a su propio clímax. Eyacularon casi al mismo tiempo, esparciendo el líquido espeso dentro de su interior, llenándolo con chorros calientes que no parecían acabarse nunca. El miembro de Kaname se deslizó fuera, lentamente, flácido, pero conservando aún un considerable tamaño.

Kaito aún permanecía dentro, sin intenciones de moverse pronto. Estaba sudoroso, exhausto, pero sobretodo, feliz. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, que el sentimiento de repulsión que apartó al comienzo del acto, regresara al recordar con quién está compartiendo a Zero; era consciente que el desagrado era mutuo. Cuando Zero escondió su rostro en el cuello del purasangre, y este alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la suya, lo comprobó. Kaname lo odiaba porque si no fuese por él, Zero sería completamente suyo, y Kaito lo despreciaba por la misma razón.

Pero sabían que Zero era adicto al tacto de ambos, y no podía escoger a ninguno porque los quería a los dos. Kaname y Kaito lo amaban lo suficiente como para aceptar la situación, para abandonar rencillas y odios, solo para complacerlo a él, para amarlo a él, para ceder ante sus deseos y satisfacerlos sin remilgos.

* * *

**N. de A:** Okay… No sé qué decir, excepto que me divertí mucho escribiéndolo –fue una hora… interesante-. Así que mejor son ustedes quienes me dicen qué piensan.


End file.
